Luciano Pigozzi
Luciano Pigozzi (1927 - 2008) a.k.a. Alan Collins Film Deaths: *''Werewolf in a Girls' Dormitory'' (Lycanthropus; Ghoul in a Girls' Dormitory; Monster Among the Girls) (1961) [Walter Jeoffrey]: Falls to his death from a school building, while trying to escape after stealing some letters from the girls' dormitory. *''Libido'' (1965) [Paul]: Pushed off of a cliff by Mara Maryl. (Thanks to Johan) *''Terror Creatures from the Grave'' (5 tombe per un medium; Cemetery of the Living Dead; Five Graves for a Medium) (1965) [Kurt, the Servant]: Dies of bubonic plague after completing the ritual to bring several plague-carrying zombies back to life. *''Vengeance'' (Joko invoca Dio...e muori) (1968) [Domingo]: Shot to death by Richard Harrison on a hill. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Naked You Die'' (Nude...si muore; Schoolgirl Killer; The Young, the Evil & the Savage) (1968) [La Floret]: Stabbed to death with a sickle by Ludmila Lvova in the greenhouse; his body is shown again later on when Franco De Rosa discovers him. (Thanks to Andrea and Johan) *''Sabata'' (Ehi amico...c'e Sabata, hai chiuso!) (1969) [False Father Brown]: Shot to death by Lee Van Cleef. (Thanks to Andrea) *''The Night of the Assassin'' (Appuntamento col disonore; Rendezvouz with Dishonour) (1970) [Mr. Anton]: Killed in an explosion when Michael Craig throws a grenade into Luciano's explosive-laden boat. (Thanks to Johan) *''The Devil with Seven Faces'' (Il Diavolo a sette facce) (1971) [Steve Hunter]: Shot to death by George Hilton on the roof of an old windmill; his body then falls to the ground below. (Thanks to Johan) *''Human Cobras'' (L'Uomo piu velenoso del cobra; Target: Murder) (1971) [Mortimer]: Killed (off-screen, exact method unclear) by Fernando Hilbeck in a hotel room; his body is shown afterwards when George Ardisson discovers him. (Thanks to Johan) *''Dead Men Ride'' (El Sol bajo la tierra) (1972) [Manolo the Barber]: Shot in the head by Fabio Testi in Luciano's barber shop. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Kill!'' (Kill! Kill! Kill!) (1972) [Medina]: Presumably shot to death. (My memory of this movie is vague; I can't remember his actual death scene, but I do remember that he was present in James Mason's dying hallucination of all the movie's casualties jumping up and down in the jungle.) *''The Torture Chamber of Baron Blood'' (Gli Orrori del castello di Norimberga) (1972) [Fritz]: Shut in an iron maiden by Joseph Cotten; his body is shown again later on when the iron maiden is opened. (It's been a while since I've seen this movie, so my memory is vague.) *''Seven Deaths in the Cat's Eye'' (La Morte negli occhi del gatto) (1973) [Angus]: Throat slit with a razor by Venantino Venantini; his body is shown again later on as Serge Gainsbourg and the other police investigate. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Dr. Frankenstein's Castle of Freaks'' (Terror! Il castello delle donne maldette) (1974) [Hans]: Crushed to death/back broken when Loren Ewing gets him in a bear-hug. (Thanks to Johan) *''Syndicate Sadists'' (Il Giustiziere sfida la citta; Final Payment; One Just Man; Rambo's Revenge) (1975) [Conti's Thug]: Shot to death (off-screen), along with several other thugs, in a shoot-out with Tomas Milian; I couldn't actually spot Luciano during the shooting, but it doesn't appear that any of the thugs survived. *''Rome Armed to the Teeth'' (Roma a mano armata; The Tough Ones) (1976) [Savelli's Henchman]: Shot in the chest by Maurizio Merli in a shoot-out during a bank robbery. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Escape from Hell'' (Femmine infernali; Hellfire on Ice Part 2: Escape from Hell) (1980) [Warden]: Strangled by Anthony Steffen. (Thanks to Johan) *''The Last Hunter'' (L'Ultimo cacciatore) (1980) [Bartender]: Machine-gunned by Viet Cong soldiers when they attack the base camp. (Thanks to Johan) *''The Hunters of the Golden Cobra'' (I Cacciatore del cobra d'oro) (1982) [Greenwater]: Falls into an active volcano after being shot by Almanta Suska. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Exterminators of the Year 3000'' (Gli Sterminatori dell'anno 3000; Death Warriors) (1983) [Papillon]: Slashed to death with a spiked glove by Beryl Cunningham. (Thanks to Johan) *''Double Target'' (1987) [McDouglas]: Machine-gunned by Bo Svenson's men. (Thanks to Johan) *''Alien from the Deep'' (Alien degli abissi) (1989) [Dr. Geoffrey]: Killed by being crushed by the alien when he attempts to use his weapon agaist it. (Thanks to Johan) Television Deaths: None known. Gallery lucianopigozzi-7deaths.jpg|Luciano Pigozzi in Seven Deaths in the Cat's Eye lucianopigozzi-romearmedtotheteeth.jpg|Luciano Pigozzi in Rome Armed to the Teeth Category:Actors Category:Italian actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1927 Births Category:2008 Deaths Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by bubonic plague Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by broken back Category:Death scenes by law enforcement Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Performers with over 20 deaths